


Three Little Words

by Dragomir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Iron Bull has feels guys, M/M, angst everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian smiles, the world is worth saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54544877#t54544877). I do hope I've done it justice.

“I love you.”

Three words. They’re simple, easy to say. Three words. He can say them in five languages. He can make it sound like a joke, like a declaration, like he actually _means_ it when he says them. He knows how to use them to manipulate people, to make them think that he wants them, that they will be together forever.

“I love you.”

Three words. Simple, really.  Not so hard to say.

“Kadan.” Also easy to say. It does mean what he says it meant. Where the heart lies. Someone who is as close to you as your own heart. Ultimately, though, kadan is just another word. Kadan, I love you. They are so _easy_ to say. He sounds like he means them. He can change his inflection so the words sound like a prayer, whispered into dark skin. They are reverent, a prayer, a promise. They are so easy to say.

“ _Amatus_.”

He wishes he could mean them. For once in his life, he wishes he could mean them. When he says “I love you”, he feels his gut churn with some unpleasant feeling as Dorian looks up at him, face alight with pure joy. Like he has been offered the world. Like he has been offered something more valuable to him than his own life. Those words are his lifeline, they keep him grounded and make him feel like he is worth something, worth more than his magic or his name.

“I love you.” When Dorian smiles at Bull when those three simple words are spoken, Bull wishes he could mean them.  _Really_ mean them, not just because Dorian needs to hear those three little words.

Because when Dorian smiles, Bull thinks the world might be worth saving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> But Dorian's smile makes it almost worth it, doesn't it?


End file.
